


you can leave your hat on

by forpony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of) fluff, M/M, PWP, human!AU, stripper!Stiles, this is all just to write stiles stripping for derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forpony/pseuds/forpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have got to be kidding me,” Derek mutters, closing his eyes and pinching his nose in frustration. “Laura!” He yells.</p>
<p>“Oh, is the stripper here!?” Laura thumps over from the <i>party area</i> as she’s dubbed it, and skids to a stop next to Derek, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Heeeey, Stilinski. Looking good, kid.”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Stiles, <i>the Sheriff’s son</i>, blushes. “Laura, you said this was for a friend of yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can leave your hat on

**Author's Note:**

> stiles doesn't leave his hat on.
> 
> _this has no beta, all mistakes are mine, i love people who point out typos as a way of helping out the author (hinthint); i myself have read this over so many times i considered deleting it and forgetting it ever existed lol._
> 
> this exists because of [this](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/49212408200/x) post.

“Hello, we’ve been-… getting… oh boy,” the young man wearing a police uniform (that Derek knows to be fake because he  _knows_  this kid), stutters as he takes in Derek’s unforgiving glare.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Derek mutters, closing his eyes and pinching his nose in frustration. “ _Laura_!”

“Oh, is the stripper here!?” Laura thumps over from the _party area_  as she’s dubbed it, and skids to a stop next to Derek, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Heeeey, Stilinski. Looking good, kid.”

“Uh,” Stiles,  _the Sheriff’s son_ , blushes. “Laura, you said this was for a friend of yours.”

“Yup, Derek has the honor of not only being my most annoying brother but also being my best friend. Weird how these things work out, eh?” She squeezes him tightly against her and he actually coughs in surprise and (faint) pain. Laura’s stronger than she looks.

Now, Stiles is looking less like a deer caught in headlights (which those doe eyes pull off really well; Derek’s seen that look almost every time they bump into each other in town) and more like he’s half a second away from strangling his sister.

“A surprise stripper isn’t exactly a surprise when the customer knows me,” Stiles emphasizes this by gesturing angrily at Derek. “He also happens to know I’m not a cop, so what was the whole point of  _this_ ,” Then he gestures at himself.

Laura hums appreciatively, “I just wanted to see what you looked like in that uniform. Damn, Stiles, do you work out?”

Stiles gapes. Derek is now silently freaking out as he realizes where this is going.

“Laura, you can’t be serious-“

“Humor me, Derek. This is basically more for me and the girls than for you anyway. Now come on, Stilinski, do your thing and show me why you’re basically an underground celebrity here.” Laura grabs Stiles’ arm and drags him inside.

Derek watches on in horror and is mildly satisfied at the horrified look Stiles returns when he glances back at him over his shoulder. He hears loud cheers and catcalls from the living room when Stiles disappears around the corner and groans. He’s going to murder Laura.

His 26th birthday party just went from bad (half of his guests consisting of Laura’s friends who she’s tried to set him up with) to  _holy hell, I want to get out of here_  (having the guy he’s been not-so-secretly obsessing over strip for him for money while Laura looks on in glee and sadistic pleasure).

Derek plans on walking over there and ending the party, paying Stiles for his troubles (and for having to deal with his sister) and just avoiding the torture this would be. But after he closes the front door, he hears the music start. And more catcalls and whistles and shouts of  _Oh my God, he actually-_  and  _Work it, Stilinski!_  and worst of all,  _I think my bisexuality has just been confirmed_  (from Boyd of all people)-

He’s weak. He heads for the living room, unwilling to miss the show.

* * *

Laura’s going to die.

Stiles now has a permanent blush on his cheeks, blotchy and red and so  _goddamn_  attractive, Derek can’t bear to look at it for too long. He’s sitting next to Boyd, who keeps hollering indecent compliments just like the rest of the group and Stiles surely has heard them all before, but perhaps because these are people he knows, has even gone to school with and there’s no stage or bright lights or heavy bass, it’s different.

Even though he looks embarrassed as hell, he keeps on dancing. Keeps on removing clothes. And Derek feels  _wrecked_.

Beacon Hills doesn’t have many strippers. More specifically, it has even fewer  _male_  strippers. So when the Sheriff’s son became a regular performer in their only strip club two months ago, at the start of his summer vacation, people took notice. Laura said she even asked the Sheriff about it (of course she did, she has no shame) and although uncomfortable with the topic, the man had replied that as long as Stiles is doing what he likes to do and no one’s hurt or breaking the law, he doesn’t interfere with his son’s activities. Also, apparently, college life is expensive and Stiles needs the extra money.

This, as far as Derek’s aware of, is the first time Stiles has made a house call. Laura has always had a weird bond with Stilinski, one Derek is actually a tiny bit jealous of (because she can look at him in the eye and talk to him without seeming constipated or murderous, two of Derek’s basic expressions when coming across Stiles’ stupidly attractive face). She probably talked him into it and she probably did it to give Derek the worst (in her mind, the best) birthday present ever. Because she  _knows_  how he feels about Stiles.

Stiles slowly removes his shirt, already having thrown away his jacket, belt, hat and shoes. He’s now barefoot and shirtless and Derek’s mouth dries up. Stiles is slim, has always been but lately he’s been turning the skinny look into a wiry one. He has noticeable biceps, pecs and abs decorating his upper body as well as a small patch of chest hair and a thin trail of dark curls heading down past the waistband of his pants. Derek fears if the two of them had been the only ones in the room, he would have long since pounced on Stiles and taken him up against the wall.

Also, without the shirt, the way Stiles’ body moves becomes even more sinuous,  _prominent_. His movements vary from tiny hip nudges and jerks to full on body slides, that Derek wants to  _feel_. He longs to have that body moving on top of him like that, or under him, to have Stiles slide his hips forth and back as he fucks himself slowly on Derek’s cock. He’s unable to focus on anything else, but Stiles’ bare skin as he takes in every mole, every blemish and wishes he could worship them all.

Then Laura decides he’s not suffering enough.

“Hey, Stiles, how about a lap dance for our birthday boy here!”

Derek panics, “What- No.”

Stiles seems to agree. “Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Oh, come on.” And Laura looks honest-to-God furious at both of them.

“Ha, I can’t wait to see this,” Boyd laughs, clapping Derek on the shoulder as he stands up from his place on the couch. Obviously, Derek is supposed to make himself comfortable so Stiles could- so Stiles can-

“Look at him, dude, he obviously doesn’t want it. I’m not in the business of forcing myself on people who don’t appreciate  _all of this_ ,” He gestures expressively at his torso. Derek, can actually feel his  _ears_  burning and he knows that Laura notices when he hears her snorting loudly.

“Oh my God, look at him, indeed. Believe me, appreciating you is not a problem.” And then she moves behind a clearly confused Stiles to push him towards Derek. “My brother is just socially constipated, he’ll probably glare and frown at the person he’ll marry on their wedding day. Don’t take it personally, in fact, take it as a compliment. You’re obviously freaking him out by inflicting actual emotions on him.”

Stiles looks doubtful but he moves forward anyway. Derek swallows as he stares at the hips now before him. All of a sudden he feels too hot, cornered, helpless. But he can’t bring himself to say no or move away, when Stiles asks “Is this okay?”. Instead, he nods, looking up and smothers a whimper.

Stiles doesn’t appear all that young and off-limits anymore like he still did before he left for college; his eyes are big, taking in Derek’s face, his mouth is loose and open, tongue paused on his lower lip-

He has to clench his hands into fists and force them down on the couch to keep himself from grabbing Stiles by the hips and just pulling him down to grind up against him. He’s been half-hard ever since he saw Stiles' smug smile as he dragged his belt out of the loops. He fears, his situation is about to get a lot worse.

“Okay,” Stiles says with a sigh, and starts to move again. At first with tiny jerks of his hips, hands coming down to his thighs. Derek breathes out heavily though his nose, eyes tracking the movements with intense focus. Stiles steps closer, his legs pressing themselves against Derek’s, framing the other’s knees, thighs spread wide, hips starting to move deeper, slower. He has no idea what he looks like but it’s obviously amusing, if the snickers and giggles he hears is anything to go by.

Then fingers slide up to the front of Stiles’ pants and start fiddling with the button. Derek snaps out of his reverie and leans forward, hands coming up to stop him. They both still in shock at the contact.

“Uh,” Derek clears his throat, flinching back. “Not yet. Don’t.”

Stiles laughs shakily, “Don’t take them off yet?” When Derek nods, he shrugs, “Okay,” he agrees, voice high and nervous.

“You’re such a killjoy, Derek!” He hears Erica shout from somewhere, but he doesn’t look, can’t tear his eyes away from Stiles, who has started to sway his hips again, his hands trailing upwards now to slide over his skin.

Derek wants to touch so bad that he aches with it. Actually, his fists  _are_  aching because he’s been furiously clenching them for too long. He tries to relax, letting his legs fall further apart. Stiles makes a soft noise at the sudden pressure against his thighs but before Derek could even start to analyze it, the other leans in, grabbing the back of the couch. Stiles hauls himself onto it, kneeling as he straddles Derek’s waist.

His hands fly up in surprise and his brain dies. His half-hard problem turns into  _rock-hard_  and  _painful within these jeans_.

Laura is cackling, he can easily distinguish it from the others’ catcalls and whistles.

The rest of the room kind of fades away in his mind as Stiles starts rolling his hips. He’s not sitting on Derek’s lap so it’s not exactly grinding. No, it’s more like sliding his body against Derek’s torso, pushing his abs just an inch away from Derek’s mouth- it’s  _teasing_ , is what it is. And Derek’s no stranger to lapdances, unfortunately. He’s been teased before. But never by someone like Stiles, someone he just really wants to take out on a date and then  _ruin_  on the backseat of his car afterwards.

There are moles scattered around on Stiles’ skin. He finds himself, once again, entranced by them.

“You can touch, y’know?” Stiles says softly, hips slowing their movement.

Derek finally looks up from the other’s torso, eyes wide, “Wh-What?”

Stiles licks his lower lip thoughtfully, head tilting a little to the right as he gives Derek a considering look. “I don’t usually let people do that, because this is still dancing not fucking with clothes on, but… if you want to, I wouldn’t mind,” He proceeds to give Derek the dirtiest smile he’s ever seen.

Derek just stares, still hesitating. Stiles’ hips still completely and he chuckles softly before leaning back and  _back_  and-

He moans out loud (hears Laura laugh like a mad woman, Boyd mutter  _guys, I’m actually kind of uncomfortable now_  and Erica tell Isaac to  _film this shit, ohmygod, this is better than porn_ ), because Stiles is stretched out before him, his firm ass resting on Derek’s thighs, back arched over his knees, there’s so much pale skin, it’s like an invitation, and Stiles  _did_  give him permission…

He battles with himself for one more second but then his hands are moving. Derek is finally placing his hands on soft, smooth skin, sliding his palms over Stiles’ hips, then moving further up (or  _down_ , considering Stiles’ position). Hands cover his fingers and bring them up to a firm chest, to trace over Stiles’ perky nipples and Derek curses as his hips roll upwards, causing him to jar Stiles a little.

Then he hears it, a shaky whimper. And then he sees it, as Stiles rolls his hips in a similar jerky motion; a hard line of cock clear against the material that’s stretched tight due to Stiles’ position.

Derek’s not the only one affected. He freezes for half a second before his hands grip the other’s sides firmly, pulling him up. Stiles flops against his chest with a loud  _oof_  and blinks at Derek, surprised by the sudden change.

“Do you want to do this without an audience?” He decides to get straight to the point.

Stiles swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing invitingly. “Uh, you mean like a private lapdance?”

He breathes out harshly through his nose, hands tightening their grip on Stiles’ skin, “ _No_. I mean like, not for money.”

“Oh.  _Oh._ ” Stiles flounders for a moment, eyes blown wide. “Wow, really? Like, are you completely serious right now?” He shuffles forwards on his knees, settling himself down on Derek’s lap like he belongs there and  _God_ , Derek’s starting to think he does. Stiles isn’t running away though, which is a good sign so Derek wraps his arms around the other’s waist and pulls him right up against him, a huff of Stiles’ breath hitting his mouth as the young man breathes out in surprise.

“Dead serious,” he replies, his tone matching the words and is rewarded with a blinding grin.

“ _Awesome_ ,” Stiles sighs out in a dreamy voice just before leaning forward to kiss Derek softly, cautiously. He’s been teased enough for one night, though. One of his hands comes up to cradle Stiles’ face as he pulls him in deeper, licks that sinful mouth open and dives inside, humming happily when Stiles responds with equal fervor.

“Oh my God!” Someone squeals and they separate quickly.

Stiles blushes in embarrassment, “Wow, I completely forgot that there were other people here,  _jesus_.” He follows this by slumping on Derek, resting his forehead on his shoulder to hide his face in the curve of his neck.

It’s so easy and natural to palm Stiles’ neck protectively, glaring at Laura who has his phone out and is probably either filming all of this or taking lots of pictures for blackmail purposes.

“ _Laura_ ,” he growls, trying to appear as menacing as possible. It’s unexpected but pleasing when he feels the body on top of him shudder and arch against him.

“I got it, I got it,” she grins happily. “Everybody out! We’re going to the bar!”

“What? No! It was just getting interesting,” Erica protests but gets physically dragged out by Isaac and Boyd. “I hate you guys so much, do you know how long I’ve wanted to see Derek get it on with a guy?” She whines.

“For the first time, I understand that wish but you could at least  _pretend_  to respect people’s privacy?” Boyd says calmly. Derek can’t hear what Erica says in response because they’ve rounded the corner and are almost out the door now.

Laura is still there, smiling at them.

“Are they gone?” Stiles asks, hands grasping Derek’s hips, fingers curling into his shirt.

“ _Laura_ ,” Derek repeats instead of answering. Stiles muffles a laugh against his skin. It tickles but in the best way possible.

“I’m going, I’m going, I just want to make sure that you know how much you owe me right now.”

“Believe me, I  _do_ ,” Derek grits out unwillingly, fingers gripping Stiles’ neck tighter and grunting in surprise when Stiles reacts by shoving his hips down, their crotches pressed together. The thought of the hard cock still hidden in those pants is causing Derek’s brain to melt.

Stiles’ mouth is open, lips brushing against Derek’s neck as he pants, hips starting to gyrate and Laura needs to get the fuck out of the house,  _now_.

Laura cackles again and turns away,  _finally_ , shouting, “Join us at the bar when you’re done! And bring your date with you!” Her mad laughter can be heard even as she’s closed the door and is walking to her car.

“Thank fuck she’s gone, I was this close to going  _fuck it_  and just start humping you into the mattress anyway,” Stiles mutters before coming up to continue their kiss. Derek moans into the other’s mouth, hands sliding over warm skin, hungry to touch every inch of the man on top of him. Stiles’ hips are continuing their earlier sinuous movement except it’s no longer for show, no longer done against empty air. Derek is there to meet every thrust and roll with his own, the friction and heavy pressure making them both gasp and breathe heavily against spit-slick lips in between kisses.

Stiles’ cock feels hard and  _long_  and Derek longs to see it, to taste it. So he draws back but Stiles grabs onto his bottom lip with his teeth as he does so and practically pulls him back into another kiss. Stiles’ mouth moves hungrily against his and hands come up to frame Derek’s face as Stiles just  _takes_  what he wants.

Derek doesn’t mind but he really thinks there should be less clothes now. His fingers stray down to fiddle with Stiles’ button and zipper, tugging the pants open and then sliding his hands to Stiles’ hips and underneath the waistbands of both the pants as well as the boxers, pushing them lower.

Stiles groans impatiently and scrambles away, standing up to push down his remaining clothes and step out of them. Derek is breathless as he takes in the long curve of the other’s pale cock, leaning up to palm it, smirking when Stiles shudders at the touch.

“Fuck, Derek, I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

He wants to say that he’s thinking the same thing, he wants to say how much he’s cares for Stiles, how long he’s wanted nothing more than to ask the young man out on a date, but he’s never been good with words or expressing his feelings. So he does the second best thing. He tries to show it.

He tries to show it by nuzzling Stiles’ trail of hair, following it down with his mouth open. Derek starts slow, by licking long and wet, occasionally pressing a kiss here or there. If Stiles isn’t satisfied with the pace, he doesn’t show it, one hand resting on Derek’s shoulder, the other sliding into his hair and gripping the strands tightly. He groans in appreciation, showing gratitude by finally taking him in his mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ, that feels so good, Derek, I won’t last long, how  _could_  I possibly last long when it’s y-  _you_  who I’ve been fantasizing about since I learned how to jerk off in the first place-  _Ohmygod-_ ”

The flood of words coming from Stiles’ mouth has Derek moving with more vigor, sucking as hard as he can when he bobs up, swallowing down as much as he’s able to when he goes down. A few times he wants to choke but he moves quicker, swallows the feeling down and focuses on the taste and feel of Stiles in his mouth, hot and hard, on the fact that Stiles is the longest he’s ever had, how he can’t take all of him just yet but is already imagining lots and lots of practicing until finally Stiles can jackhammer into his throat like Derek wants him to.

“Ah, Derek, seriously-“

He ignores the fingers in his hair that are trying to pull him back and swallows down as much as he can without choking, hands sliding around Stiles’ thighs, caressing the soft, tender skin there.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-“

Derek swallows around him again and hums, looking up for the first time since he started this, having been so focused on the beautiful cock before him he almost forgot the pretty face above. Stiles looks wrecked, sweaty and everything Derek could have hoped for. He keeps his eyes open and lips clamped around the cock as it twitches, hot come hitting his throat and causing him to wince.

Stiles whines softly, muscles clenching over and over, shuddering until he can’t take it any longer, slumping over Derek’s hunched back, his hand sliding from Derek’s hair to the back of his neck, squeezing gently. Derek draws back and continues suckling around the head, gathering every last drop into his mouth before he lets Stiles’ cock fall from his lips, swallowing the sticky come.

“Jesus fucking-, I can’t believe you just did that,”

Derek huffs out a laugh against Stiles’ hip, pressing a kiss there. “So it was good?” He asks, voice hoarse and fucked-out.

“Good?” His head is tilted upwards, he looks at Stiles’ incredulous expression, “It was  _awesome_  and  _amazing_  and a dozen other adjectives I just can’t think of right now, because you most likely sucked some brain cells out of me as well, holy shit.”

Derek grins, pleased and unable to hide it.

“Now it’s your turn, though,” Stiles moves as if to kneel down but Derek stops him.

“No, come up here,” he scoots back and pulls Stiles on top of him, recreating their earlier position. The young man blinks rapidly in obvious surprise as he settles down on Derek’s lap again.

“You want me to…” he trails off suggestively, fingers already deftly working on Derek’s jeans. He arches up as Stiles pulls at the waistband, to help move things along. But as the other’s hands touch Derek’s boxers, he grabs them and pulls them up to his neck.

Stiles frowns in confusion, “What? I wanna touch you, man. Gotta return the favor and all.”

Derek shakes his head, smiling, “Just kiss me.”

“Uh…” Stiles glances down at the clear bulge he can see through the thin pants, tongue coming out to wet his lips, “I’d rather kiss you down there, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” he laughs and grabs Stiles’ chin, pulling him in for a kiss while his other hand reaches down to take out his cock, shuddering already because he’s  _so close_  just from having Stiles on his lap, having tasted him, from  _kissing_  him.

Stiles dives into the kiss, lips slick and soft but he pulls back forcefully to peek down and whines low in his throat, “Oh Dear God, I want that.” His hand moves down but Derek catches it again.

“No,” he forbids, chuckling.

“Dude, seriously, I  _want_  it, I wanna touch it, lick it, suck it, do so  _so_ many things with it-“

“Next time,” Derek mutters just before capturing those slick lips between his own again.

“That’s a nice thought, but I’ve never liked waiting and I’d rather do it all  _now_ -“

“Whose birthday is it?” He growls on purpose, hands sliding over the other’s thighs, gripping tight enough to leave marks and enjoys how Stiles positively writhes against him, cursing under his breath.

“Fuck, you’re  _evil_ , why do I even like you?”

Derek grins happily, mouthing at Stiles’ jaw, “You like me?”

“Thought that was kind of obvious, dude,” Stiles breathes out, hips jerking, trying to get closer to Derek’s dick except he’s got one hand flat against the younger man’s stomach, holding him back while his other returns to jerking himself off slowly.

Stiles whimpers, “Seriously evil, I’m not even hard and yet all I want is to get all up in that and you’re  _not letting me_ ,”

“C’mon, I want it just like this,” he whispers against his cheek, palming Stiles’ abs before moving up, fingers wrapping themselves loosely around his neck. Stiles’ eyes blow wide.

“Oh  _God_ , I’ll be up for round two very soon if you keep this up,” he admits shakily.

He laughs, his breath hitching as he thumbs the sensitive spot under the head before continuing to jerk, this time faster, firmer.

“If we go any further, I’ll probably lock you up in my room for days til I’m satisfied.”

“Um, that’s totally not a problem, man,” Stiles croaks out.

“It is, considering the fact that Laura planned a whole evening and night of birthday activities and wants me to follow that schedule. As well as the fact, that I’d really like to take you out on at least a couple of dates before I fuck you up against a wall,” he forces out, hand gaining speed now, feeling the heat of his oncoming orgasm start to gather at the base of his spine, hips shifting restlessly.

“Up against the wall, huh?” Stiles mutters against his mouth before claiming it, licking in with ease and skill. He lifts his hands to cradle Derek’s face, his soft whimpers muffled against Derek’s mouth as Derek grunts and shudders beneath him.

“Anywhere, really,” Derek replies when Stiles backs up an inch.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Stiles groans, eyes once again directed down to observe as Derek brings himself off. “C’mon, come for me, Derek,  _please_ , if I can’t touch it at least let me see it,” he begs. He  _begs_.

Fuck. Derek shouts hoarsely, hips flying up as he shudders through his orgasm, come shooting up and landing on his shirt and jeans in a sticky mess. He vibrates with the aftershock, muscles twitching and clenching. Through it all, Stiles hands are on his cheeks and he keeps pressing soft, gentle kisses on his mouth, his jaw, his nose even.

“God, you did so good, that was so fucking hot, you’ve totally broken me, man,”

Derek laughs shakily, “I’ve broken  _you_?” He wipes his hand on his shirt since it’s ruined anyway and brings both of his arms around Stiles, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“By the way, this whole me completely naked while you’re still wearing all of your clothes-“

“I promise we’ll both be naked next time,” Derek chuckles.

“No, no, while that’s good and all and I  _do_  want that, man I’ve seen you run around the woods half-naked, of  _course_  I want that, but I’m thinking of getting another cop uniform, this time in your size. And  _next time_ , you’re gonna wear it and you’re gonna fuck me after you handcuff me because that is totally a thing that needs to happen.”

Derek groans, leaning back to frown at the excited leer on Stiles’ face, “We need to get cleaned up and dressed for the bar.”

Stiles’ eyebrows arch up, “So?”

“So, stop putting  _images_  in my head that might make getting into my jeans more painful than it should be.”

Stiles wets his lips, glancing down at the softening cock, “Ah yes, I can imagine how that would be… a problem…”

“Come on,” he stands up suddenly, hands sliding under Stiles’ thighs as he squawks in surprise, before letting him down gently, “Shower, then clothes. I can perhaps lend you something of mine if you’d rather not wear the cop shirt. You gotta keep on the pants though, I think anything of mine will be too loose on you,” he doesn’t bother hiding his leer as he circles the slim waist before him.

Stiles leers right back, though, “Shower?”

“ _Separate_  showers,” Derek adds.

“Gah, that’s no fun.”

Derek’s hands slip down to grab Stiles’ ass and squeeze each cheek, causing the other to fall against him, yelping.

“Not meant to be fun. Come on,” he slaps his ass lightly, grinning when Stiles blushes and pushes him playfully.

“I repeat, you’re evil and I hate you.”

“We established that you  _like_  me, didn’t we?”

Stiles rolls his eyes but lets Derek lead him towards the bathrooms by the hand. “Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a dick, though.”

“Oh, just proves that you have weird taste in men?”

“Shut up,” Stiles says but he laughs afterwards, fingers tightening their grip around Derek’s hand, causing him to smile happily.

Okay, yeah, Laura finally managed it. Best birthday present, after all.

* * *

“So, want to hear all about Derek’s ongoing obsession with all things Stiles Stilinski?” Laura asks excitedly.

Stiles chokes on his mouthful of beer, swallowing before gasping out a laugh, “Oh my God,  _what_?”

Derek glares at everyone, “They have no idea what they’re talking about.”

Stiles shifts next to him, drawing his eyes and causing him to bite back a moan because Stiles looks good with Derek’s hoodie, even if it’s too large for him. A ridiculous possessive thought rears its head – _mine_.

“Derek, dear, remember how you owe me?”

He gulps, “Yes?”

“Now it’s time to pay up by  _not interrupting_.”

Stiles cackles,  _cackles_. He’s beginning to see why these two have shared a bond for so many years. “Wow, this is gonna be good, isn’t it?”

Erica leans in, “Oh believe me, once you hear the full story, you’ll see Derek in an entirely new light.”

“Oh, really?” Stiles asks thoughtfully, sending him a sly glance. Derek tries to beg with his eyes but it doesn’t work as Stiles grins and gestures at Laura, “Have at it, tell me all about the Stiles obsession.”

“Well, it all started when you were just a freshman, which was just as creepy as it sounds by the way…”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during a night of sleeplessness. i have plenty of regrets, lol.


End file.
